The Abandoned Shinx
by Timeless Theory
Summary: Short story about a Shinx being left on an island somewhere by its owner. Meets a certain Pokemon. May add another chapter or two if enough people are interested.


It woke with a start.

The fear was strong enough to finally disrupt the slumbering Shinx, quivering as she wildly looked around the room. The dim lighting of the ship's cabin reminded her where she actually was. In moments, she was calm enough to know she was no longer trapped in a nightmare. This did not ease her mind completely, however. The haunting dream remained stuck in her thoughts. Apparently, she wasn't the only one having them.

The Shinx, glancing from her spot, watched her trainer. He muttered in his sleep, dripping with sweat and twitching fairly often. After stating for a bit longer, she rose from her sleeping spot and padded over to her owner. Jumping onto the bed, she gently lapped at his face, in hopes that he'll wake up. At first, his body only stopped moving for a bit. After trying for a bit longer he seemed to fully relax, finally opening his eyes. Immediately he tried and push the Shinx off, letting out a sound of disgust. She tumbled off his chest and onto the cabin floor, landing with a hard thump. Flickering her yellow eyes up at her trainer, she felt confused and sadness. The reward for waking him up was a hard shove and an angry expression apparently, watching as he tried to wipe his cheek with a sweaty hand.

Noticing his hand wasn't helping him much, he stood up quickly. This caused the Shinx to let out a petite squeak and cower under the bed. Keeping her eyes glued to him, she watched his legs move from the side of the bed all the way to the bathroom. He closed to door roughly behind him, and began to talk rather loudly to himself. "Damn Shinx, that stupid pest. Who the hell gets such a stupid Pokémon for their birthday?!" He kept muttering and saying things like this for several minutes, each one about as hurtful as the last. Finally the owner emerged from the bathroom, halting in front of the bed. With a sigh, the Shinx watched as he kneeled to peak under. Her yellow eyes met his dull brown ones, his face still contorted with anger. "I can't wait until you're gone. Soon... Soon!" He spat the venomous sentence at her before rising up again.

Suddenly, the sound of a loud horn burst through the air. The ship was coming to a halt somewhere. The Shinx slowly crawled out of the bed and looked up at her owner, a bit excited to see where they were going. Apparently, wherever it was must be fantastic- her trainer was ecstatic! He did a bit of a small dance before looking down at the Shinx. She immediately caught on to the expression. It was a sick sort of glee, but she couldn't run before being grabbed with two hands. Usually she would try to defend herself, but each time had resulted in pain. She simply allowed herself be taken, though beginning to also tremble in anxiety.

The two exited the cabin, the trainer walking with urgency through the halls. Eventually the two found the exit of the ship, looking at the two crew mates standing near it. Both appeared to be in rough shape, heavy eye bags and irritated expressions. However, they said nothing as the trainer walked out the door and onto some steps. The night greeted them with darkness, only a sliver of the moon available as lighting. The stairs led up to some rocks and a trail, heading into a dark forest.

With a gulp, the trainer gripped the Shinx a bit tighter. He began to ascend the stairs, gazing over at the small forest. With a quickened pace, he walked along the jagged trail, eventually reaching the entrance to the forest. Now, he was really quivering in terror. Something terrible lurked in the air, creating a bit of panic in both of them. But, a certain determination had him enter a few feet into the forest. With one look at the Shinx, he practically threw her from him and sprinted away.

She landed on her side, now filled with horror and confusion. Scrambling to get on her paws, she tried to run after her owner. She even let out some cries, hoping he would come back. But no, he didn't. She couldn't even catch up, instead losing her footing and tripping, only watching helplessly. The owner didn't even look back as he descended the steps and vanished into the ship. The Shinx got up once more, now limping swiftly to try and reach the ship. She managed to reach the stairs before it slowly took off, the door sealed shut. More cries escaped her, trying to climb down the stairs. It was far from too late. About halfway down, it was too much of a hassle to even try and swim to now. She was abandoned. Left on some island.

The situation wasn't quite settling in yet. Her shouts were not heard, a certain hope that they'd turn around still clinging on. The only company she had were the looming shadows around her, and a small crescent of the moon. And when the Shinx finally stopped her crying, despair filled her small, aching heart. The hope disapated, leaving only fear, pain, and sadness. She wasn't even sure what to do now. What WAS there to even try? She thought for a little bit, but there were only painful memories, and that horrid nightmare. They lurked within her mind, until finally, a different though decided to pop in. With shaky legs, she stood up and slowly ascended the steps, heading towards the forest.

Upon arriving at the entrance, her pace stopped momentarily. Yellow eyes flickered up and at the shadowy trees, each one unwelcoming in presence. Still shaking a bit, she continued her trek into the dark woods. The only noise heard were her own foot steps. No singing of insects, no gentle rustle of a breeze- only her own being. While this created even more fear, it also was a way to push her to continue. Perhaps there is a cave, or more Pokémon at the heart of the forest. It didn't feel hopeful, but the Shinx was determined to know.

The walk was a rather short one, trees breaking away to show a clearing. When she saw this from a distance, a spark of hope came about. Picking up her pace, almost sprinting, she bursted into the clearing. The only thing that greeted her were some rocks, and a tiny pond. There was no other sign of life- nothing. The Shinx let out a small whine, her hope almost dissolved into nothing. She was, at least, thankful for fresh water. Crawling over to the petite pond, she plopped next to it and licked up some of the water. It tasted a bit dirty, but it was better than nothing. Then, she walked over to a nearby rock and curled up. There was a certain exhaustion now, telling her to close her eyes and simply sleep.

It simply never came. She did close her eyes, trying to relax and rest. A creeping fear, however, kept her from slumber. Minutes turned to about an hour later, and the sense of danger never left. It got to the point her fur started glowing, a sign that there was potential trouble nearby. Her eyes blasted open after noticing this, and there was a certain regret that followed. Looming over her was a shadow figure, bright blue eyes boring into her soul. She didn't look at it for too long, releasing a screech and scrambling to get up. The figure watched as the Shinx ran for cover into the woods, attempting to hide behind a tree. The dazzling glow of the fur, however, clearly gave her away rather easily. The thing drifted overly slowly, though it halted a reasonable distance from the Shinx. Trembling still, she stuck her head out to peer from behind the tree. She noticed that it did nothing but stare, not even bothering to come any closer.

At first, the two simply stared at each other. The Shinx noticed more features about it, though it was still rather dark. It had a ghostly plume that came from its head, and a very odd red growth around its neck. It was no Pokémon she recognized, that was for sure. Then, after some time passed, the ghostly figure raised a claw-like hand. She cowered back a bit further, shaking violently, but ready to strike. However, the figure simply waved at the Shinx, and even beckoned her to approach. It then began to drift away a little, seemingly heading towards the small pond.

She hesitated. This strange thing wanted her to follow, but why? It seemed harmless enough, but she didn't fully trust it. Though her fur glow was finally starting to die down, there was a certain distrust at the situation. But, then she considered what has happened so far. At this point, it felt like the best option. So, she carefully crawled out from behind the tree and toward the pond, noticing the figure staring at her with the piercing gaze once more.

The Shinx stopped near the waters edge, a fair few feet from the Pokemon. It pointed a claw at the water, then at what appears to be its face. She understood, but shook her head at the thing. "I... already drank." Surprisingly, she managed to get that sentence out. It simply did a small nod, gazing down at the dirt. It then proceeded to use a claw to draw on the somewhat damp ground. Or, it actually appeared to be writing. The Shinx tried to look and read what it was writing, but it was upside down. With a sigh, she cautiously creeped over to be next to the strange Pokémon. Her eyes now looked at what it wrote in the dirt.

"Darkrai."

That's what it was. Darkrai.

With a nod, Shinx looked at it. "Shinx... But I was called Ella." It blinked at her, giving a slight head tilt. It turned back to the dirt and began to write again. It was rather slow at it, as though trying to keep it as neat as possible.

"Why are you here? My island. Only me."

Ella shuffled her front paws, the sadness growing a bit more. It felt painful, like a bee sting to the heart. In truth, she knew why. But she didn't want to admit it to herself completely, choosing to remain silent. Darkrai could sense a sort of hurt, deciding to wipe away the sentence and say something else.

"You are not alone. Can stay for a day. Need to return you home."

When the words were written, the Shinx let out a gentle whine. She covered her face with her front paws now, stricken by sorrow fully now. "I... have no home." Darkrai pondered for a moment, looking out into the trees. Then, it gazed over at her. It gently patted her back with a claw-hand, attempting to show support for the grief-stricken Pokemon. It was much appreciated, and after a bit of whining, Ella looked up at it. "Where is home for me now?" Darkrai blinked at her, now wiping away the sentence. For a moment, there was no response. It simply floated with a finger hanging just above the ground. It then began to, rather quickly, write.

"Find owner." Ella wasn't sure how to feel about that. She longed to see him again, but a certain fear also came attached to it. She didn't respond before it continued it's writing.

"Understand, very hard. Hurtful. No worries. I will be here." This gave some relief to her emotions, but there was still some stress involved. Regardless, she simply nodded at the Darkrai.

The Shinx then released a yawn, realizing that she was about beyond exhausted now. The shadowy figure floated to the nearest tree, making a motion for her to follow. She did, watching as the Pokémon ripped off some leaves and branches. Initially confused, Ella noticed it trying to build a makeshift bed- something at least comfier than the ground. Upon finishing, Darkrai pointed at the "bed." But she shook her head. "I like... like to, uhm..." It was a strange thing to try and say, especially to a Pokémon she barely knows. Shuffling her paws, she croaked out her words. "I like to be held. It's hard to sleep without something like that." Embarrassed, her gaze stayed staring at the bed. The Darkrai, however, gave something similar to a nod.

Suddenly, legs stretched out from underneath its skirt like body. He plopped into a sitting position on the makeshift bed, and held out his arm like appendages. Ella didn't move at first, instead a bit shocked at this. But the tiredness in her system begged her to just curl up and sleep there. So, she did just that. Crawling into its lap, she curled into a ball and closed her eyes. It wasn't particularly warm, but its body wasn't necessarily cold either.

The feeling of closure, however, was enough to lull the Shinx into a comfortable slumber.

———————————————————

_Hope you guys liked it! Might continue, might not. Mostly a spur of the moment thing I wrote way too late at night. Let me know :)_


End file.
